Objectives are to iventory the perceived effects of Federal health grants of the administrative procedures, the program priorities, and the relations between health providers (especially grants recipients) in the Greater Delaware Valley Region; and to assess the significance of these findings for grants policy, regionalization, and prospective reggulation of health providers. The procedure is to interview approximately 200 health providers in the Philadelphia and Delaware Valley region and 75-100 officials in that region, the state capital at Harrisburg, Region III, DHEW, and Washington, D.C., following designed interview schedules. Responses will be coded and analyzed statistically as well as interpreted discursively. This study should prove useful in judging the effectiveness of Federal grants administration, in ientifying obstacles to organizational and regional cooperation, and in assessing the reasibility of regulatory strategies.